Shadow
by karyln
Summary: Apa kalian percaya malaikat? Orang bilang kalau setiap orang memiliki malaikat pelindungnya sendiri. Yang selalu menjaga bagaikan bayangan yang selalu berada disekitar kita. Tapi, pria gila itu bukan malaikat Pria gila itu iblis. Dan, dia takkan melepaskanku.


**Shadow (c) Karyln**

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Main cast : Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno

Rated : M (For Save)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

 **Warning !**

AU, OOC, maybe lime or lemon

Maaf, Typo (s) ataupun kesamaan kalimat dengan fic lain karna ini idenya campuran.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Langit malam yang tampak mendung, sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan.

 _Dan_

 _Zrasshh_

Yang benar saja, hujan pun turun dengan lebatnya beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang orang yang kebetulan ada dijalanan pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri atau mencari tempat berteduh.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria berjubah hitam berdiam diantara derasnya hujan. Sasuke mendongak tanpa ekpresi membiarkan tetesan air hujan mengenai helaian rambut ravennya.

 _'Ah sudah betapa Sasuke merindukan suasana di bumi ini'_

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya dia tidak datang ke bumi seperti ini, 600-500 atau mungkin sudah satu abad? Ntahlah Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Sebagai Raja dari dunia bawah Sasuke terlalu sibuk menyesaikan beberapa urusan di dunia bawah.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke berubah menjadi tiga titik tomoe saat mencium bau manis samar dari arah seberang jalan.

Mengikuti nalurinya Sasuke pun berjalan menelusuri jalanan menuju ke arah bau itu berasal. Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti saat merasakan bau samar tersebut berubah menjadi bau yang sangat kuat.

Di hadapannya tampak sebuah rumah tua yang agak kumuh. Di halaman rumah tersebut terlihat seorang gadis kecil berdiam diri ditengah derasnya air hujan.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu kedinginan, terlihat dari kuku jari tangannya yang memutih dan bibirnya yang tampak pucat. Tapi yang membuat pria itu bingung adalah gadis itu hanya berdiam saja menatap pintu rumah kayu dihadapannya tanpa ada niat mengetuk ataupun membuka pintu itu.

Kedua mata emerald gadis kecil itupun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat seorang pria dewasa yang memperhatikannya dari luar pagar rumahnya. Laki laki itu lebih tinggi dan tegap dibandingkan ayahnya, berjubah hitam dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Namun, yang membuat gadis kecil itu tertarik adalah mata onyx sekelam malam yang berkilat tajam saat menatap ke arahnya.

Aura dingin menguar dari dalam tubuh pria itu membuat gadis kecil itu menggigil merasa takut.

Gadis kecil itu menghernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mencium bau amis keluar dari arah tubuh pria tersebut. Dia takut karena aura pria itu. Namun pria itu sepertinya tampak tidak berbahaya jadi gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya pelan agar bisa mengobati pria.

Sasuke menghernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat gadis kecil itu melangkah pelan kearahnya gadis itu tampak merobekkan sedikit gaun putihnya, memegang tangan Sasuke dan berkata "Paman kau terluka"

Sasuke tidak tau harus bereaksi apa karena sebenarnya sasuke tidak membutuhkannya karna sasuke adalah _Demon_. Namun, melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum saat menempelkan perban ke tangannya akhirnya dia memilih bungkam.

"ah tangan paman sudah aku perban. Kata ibu jika terluka kita harus membersihkan luka dan memperbannya agar tidak infeksi" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum yang kian melebar. Mata emerald gadis kecil itu bersinar membuat Sasuke tertegun.

 _Deg,_

 _jantung Sasuke berdebar_

Sasuke akui gadis kecil itu tampak sangat cantik saat tersenyum, apalagi dengan mata _Emerald_ nya yang bersinar indah. Tanpa sadar dia pun ikut tersenyum membalas senyum gadis kecil dan bertanya "Gadis kecil kenapa kau berdiam diri ditengah hujan saat malam begini?"

Mengadahkan kepalanya, sekilas gadis kecil itu melihat bahwa Sasuke memiliki mata yang aneh. Mata tersebut tampak bewarna merah dan memiliki 3 titik bulat kecil disana. _'Mungkin salah lihat? '_ batinnya, kemudian menjawab "Aku hanya ingin mandi air hujan"

Hujan yang baru saja berhenti meninggalkan hembusan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Tanpa sadar membuat gadis kecil berambut merah muda merapatkan tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihat itupun melepaskan jubah hitam miliknya, dan memasangkannya ke tubuh sang gadis. "kau kedinginan Gadis kecil."

Gadis kecil itu tercengang saat melihat paman tersebut tanpa jubahnya. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti tentang banyak hal tapi Sakura yakin bahwa paman ini adalah pria tertampan yang pernah dia lihat. Yah meskipun dengan rambut aneh yg berbentuk pantat ayam.

Sakura memeluk erat jubah yang di pakaikan ke tubuhnya. Ini aneh bukannya paman ini juga basah akibat hujan namun, kenapa jubahnya tetap hangat!

"Siapa namamu?"

Mendongak, gadis kecil itu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sasuke. "Haruno Sakura."

Melihat senyum gadis kecil entah kenapa membuat perasaan sasuke nyaman, perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin melindungi gadis kecil ini. Namun, melindungi dari apa? Dirinya? Entahlah yang pasti sejak saat ini sasuke akan mendeklerasikan gadis kecil ini menjadi miliknya.

 _Tidak, G_ _adis kecil ini memang harus menjadi miliknya!_

"Paman, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya sakura saat melihat paman berambut pantat ayam dihadapannya ini terdiam dengan dahi berkerut.

Menghernyitkan kepalanya akhirnya sasuke sadar ternyata dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Tersenyum pelan, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura "Hn, Sakura nama yang cocok sesuai rambutmu."

"Masuklah, ingusmu mulai keluar"

Sakura mengangguk, dia mengeratkan jaketnya. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, langkahnya terhenti lalu sakura memutar tubuhnya. "Paman kau belum menyebutkan namamu"

"Namaku Sasuke"

"Akankah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya gadis itu. Tanganya memegang hidungnya. Sepertinya benar kata sasuke, ingusnya hampir mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sedikit memperlihatkan taringnya. "Ya, tapi mungkin dalam jangka waktu yang lama"

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Karna saat kita bertemu kembali nanti kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"kau tidak harus mengerti itu sekarang, kau akan mengerti nanti. Sekarang masuklah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Mengangguk pelan. Sakura berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan pria bermata onyx itu sendirian.

"Hn, Kau akan menjadi milikku gadis kecil" gumam sasuke menyeringai saat melihat punggung gadis kecil itu menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

 _ **TBC**._

 _Author Note :_

 _Mungkin kalian merasa aneh kenapa saya update ulang fanfic ini. Karena alasannya saya merivisi fanfic Shadow, karena ada beberapa kesalahan dan sebagainya. Dan disini saya akan membuat cerita bahwa Sakura tidak hidup pada masa modern melainkan saat masa western. Jadi jangan aneh cerita akan sedikit berbeda._

 _Sign in, karyln_


End file.
